Makada
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Bytaboom Chimera Slipstream is walking along with a portable energon detector in hand, the machine whirrs softly but otherwise makes no sound as the seeker checks the area for any hidden energon deposits here. Following behind Slipstream, Bytaboom takes a look around the area. The femme has not transformed out of her beast form as of late. She sniffs the air, stopping in her tracks. She lets out a low growl. The geode forest was surprisingly quiet as the two make their way through, though the distant squawks of transorganic birds are heard in the distance near the looming, dilapidated radio tower. If that energon detector didn't begin to pick up a reading, then the stink of aged energon and rust would hit the femmes first. The flock of crows at the tower was massive as they roost in the scaffolding, several picking at what looked like... Cybertronians. Skeletal forms, some old and some fresh, are strung from the tower's crevices, the remains of their energon slowly dripping down the construct as it congealed. Most of the faces are clawed to pieces, but the ones that aren't seem oddly familiar. And they'd be right to guess who these people are. The ones from news reports, those who'd gone missing now and then from cities all over the planet. Slipstream looks up and notices the bodies, or what is left of them. "That's.. disturbing." she murmurs, not sure what to make of it. Megatron was known for putting bodies up on the Spire of Victory. But this? She looks toward Bytaboom, "You sense something?" The femme nods her head once, "Yes.. there is another nearby..." She glances up at the bodies, "Something has done that to them." Bytaboom narrows her optics, her tail twitching back and forth, not liking this. She sniffs again, not liking the smell of the aged energon. As one's optics search higher up the tower a large mass would be seen shifting among some of the bodies, a faint glint of twin jade green optics peering down at the two. One of the bodies suddenly becomes dislodged beside the watching creature, the empty husk falling from to tower in the femmes' general direction, trying to hit them. "LEAVE!" A voice booms from the tower, the inner acoustics amplifying the noise, which makes all the crows caw in fright and scatter in hurried flocks. Slipstream hmms to Bytaboom's comment, "Indeed." then the sudden noise of a body falling from the tower coupled with the shout catches her notice. Her lariat in one hand, lance in the other hand. "Sounds like that that something is a someone and doesn't want us here." Jumping away from the falling husk, Bytaboom points her tail up, ready to fire her cannon. Her claws are out and she narrows her optics, growling, "Up there on the tower." Her gaze doesn't waver as she considers her options. She can either climb up the tower or simply wait. A soft hiss emanates from the beast high above them, optics narrowing. So they weren't about to leave, huh? Figures these two were military. Better fighters than the civvies. But there was no choice, the creature stepping out of the shadows to let the full light hit her. A four legged beast, similar to Bytaboom, only this one was more lion-like with a pair of ribbed horns curling forward on the face. "Why do you stay? I told you to leave." Lips curl over dangerous teeth as a low growl of warning passes through them. Slipstream looks up and spots the beast, glad that Bytaboom is about as wary as she is when that weaponized tail points up at the thing. "Let's see if she can fly." she states, turning on her thrusters and rising upward. "Call it curiosity." she replies calmly, putting her lance back in place and then making a loop in her lariat. "Not every cycle you see so many bodies in such a condition." Bytaboom's snarl can be heard, her sharp fangs and teeth baring. She doesn't lower her tail. Her back bristles with spikes and she states just as calmly, "Be careful..." Chimera takes a seat on her haunches at Slipstream begins to ascend towards her, a wary optic still kept on Bytaboom and that cannon tail. "Hmph, of course not. They're here for a reason. To stay away, which you fail to heed." The supposed femme snorts softly, lengthy tail flicking in annoyance. Slipstream reaches the level of the beast, hovering close enough to see her but hopefully not close enough to be jumped on. She's going to be cautious about this. "I'm a Decepticon, of course we don't heed warnings from beasts." she notes with a humored smile, "Though Goa could say the same and make that sound better." With her ears trained forward, Bytaboom snorts at hearing Goa's name, "The dumb aft." She still narrows her optics on Chimera and her cannon tail hasn't moved or twitched. She seems to be in a crouching position now, ready to spring. "She even thinks about attacking, I'm shooting." Chimera's ears perk up at the mention of Goa, the femme visually beginning to calm. "You know Little Mech?" Her head tilts a bit, head slowly craning out to sniff the air around Slip. "Mmnm.. yes, I can smell him all over you. If you're a friend of him then.. I won't harm you." Gaze is cast down to Bytaboom, Chimera huffing softly as she stands and starts to maneuver her way down from the tower, "Will you put that thing away already?" Slipstream frowns a bit at that comment from Bytaboom, but keeps any retort to herself. "Yes I do." she replies, hovering down as the beast begins to climb toward the ground, "Why are you hunting civilians?" she asks. Glancing as Chimera maneuvers her way down the tower, Bytaboom slowly lowers her tail. She glances at Slipstream and then back at the beast. "I have my reasons. The wilds are mine, the cities are yours. Civilians who enter the wilds are fair game, in my opinion." Chimera's lips curl into a chesire grin once she finally reaches the ground, curious gaze meeting Bytaboom's own as she approaches the other beast femme, head held high and mane fanned out dominantly. "Hmm.. So it seems the military is making beasts too. Interesting." A few sniffs are given in Bytaboom's direction before she snorts, "Hmf. You smell just like them. A beast who doesn't smell of nature, such a shame." Slipstream sets down nearby, watching the beast size up Bytaboom, her hand still has the lariat at ready for just in case. "You should know then that eventually the Autobots will catch on to what you are doing to the civilians. Especially when you leave them out like this for all to see." she states, "And our Emperor, oh he'd probably just love to get his hands on you as a warrior in his army." Bytaboom growls softly. Her back bristles and she replies calmly, "I may be one of them, but I was not made by them." She settles back on her haunches, glancing Chimera up and down, "And I quite agree with her.", nodding in Slipstream's direction. "Ha! Like I'd join some stupid army." Chimera chuckles softly, "I'd like to see your 'Emperor' try and make me join. Same with those Autobots." The femme suddenly stands on both back feet, her body shifting into her robotic mode. Lengthy tail sways daintily behind her as she rests weight on a leg, her hip jutting out. "I serve no one, my dear. And certainly not for such a silly cause." Slipstream hms softly, even with Bytaboom backing her up the beast isn't hearing it. "You'd be surprised how convincing our commander can be, but suit yourself. Don't say you were not warned." Flicking her tail back and forth, Bytaboom glances from Slipstream to the femme and back again. She tilts her head to the side. Remaining silent, she listens for something. "Oh, I can be just as convincing. Just not with you femmes." Heeled feet softly crunch upon the debris-littered ground as she moves near Slipstream, long legs carrying her easily in a circle about the femme as tail sways like mercury. "No, it's the mechs I seem to have an effect on. Especially Little Mech. Your Goa. Oh, he's like heated metal in my hands." Chimera makes a motion with her hand, like handling putty, as she circles back to Slip's front, that chesire smile still there, though optics hint at a more sinister expression. Slipstream frowns at the beast, turning to keep her optics on her. Her grip tightens on her lariat as she comments about Goa. "You leave my mech alone you makada." she hisses dangerously, wings twitching behind her in agitation, "Or you will wish you never met him." Bytaboom glances between the two, still remaining silent. Although her cannon is out again, trained on Chimera. Chimera takes a step or two away from the femmes, giving a look of mock surprise, a hand held to her chest, "Now that's not very nice. Not like I bother him. In fact, he's the one who sought me out in the first place. I wonder why..." That smile was starting to surface again as she taps her chin in feigned thought. "But no, I wouldn't steal him from you, however easy it'd be. Relationships tend to be an anchor out here." The woman purrs softly as she speaks, definitely enjoying playing with others' heads. Slipstream's fingers flex against her lariat, magenta optics blazing right about now. "Get out of my sight you filthy makada before I decide to shove my lance into something that will be quite painful and take you out of commission on several different levels." Flexing her claws, Bytaboom still has her cannon trained on Chimera. Her optics narrow, "I'd do as she says..." Long distance to Goa: Slipstream is VERY annoyed from what you can tell over the link. Chimera shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourselves. Just don't come around here again. I hate visitors so very much." She smirks, shifting back into her beast mode and speaking again before bouncing off into the forest, "Ciao, ladies." Slipstream watches the beast disappear and frowns, "Let's get out of here Bytaboom, we should report this to the Emperor. Let's just see how she handles him." From afar, Goa (gooey) sends a sort of nudge. A nonverbal 'what'. "I was thinking the same thing. I think I can take her on though..." Bytaboom narrows her optics in the direction the beast left and then stands on all four legs again, "After meeting that one.. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting an upgrade... feh.." She turns and starts heading out, "Wait until Nitrogear hears about this..." Slipstream puts her lariat back into place and nods, "Back to base then." then a little smile, "Oh you met Nitrogear? Interesting mech. Always saying Comrade, its rather.. quaint." Long distance to Goa: Slipstream after a long pause, "You /ever/ go near that makada dreka again I will personally make your miserable little grounder existence a living, breathing slag pit." From afar, Goa (gooey) seems to clam and firewall up as he tries to figure out whether that was a /recording/ or a /response/. <... Slip?> Long distance to Goa: Slipstream gives you just a solid emotion of total absolute anger. --- Slipstream just finished her report up about the incident at the radio tower, the femme is obviously agitated as well. Goa wheels through the barracks at speed, ducking around and under larger Decepticons. He catches up to Slipstream and finds her just now turning away from her typing. "Hey?" A couple of taps to the back of the shoulder. The mech's demeanor is nothing if not innocent. Slipstream looks at Goa, trembling with anger, the words of Chimera echoing from the recording in her neural net. "No, it's the mechs I seem to have an effect on. Especially Little Mech. Your Goa. Oh, he's like heated metal in my hands." Goa tilts his helmet. Sure, Chimera had a bit of a stunning effect on him, but ... "Whaaat?" His optics flash a shade or three lighter. How did she know he had any relation to Slipstream? Maybe she was talking about the Decepticons as a whole, but ... what? He backs away, like he's not entirely sure of her ability to control that angry twitching, either. It's transmitted unsurely, a subtext of 'I wouldn't normally say this'. Slipstream reaches toward Goa and makes a grab for a antennae to yank on, hard. Her voice a low warning hiss, "She smelled you on me you then she dares to insinuate that she could take you from me." Just waves of anger come off of her, justifiably upset by the other femme. "Uh. ... !" Goa is snagged and lurches forward, reflexively latching one hand over Slip's, the other holding his free antenna very securely away. A wave of panic, of flashback, stabs his systems and the link, and he shakes in his boots, clattering against the ground. "... shhhh'hhh." He blinks his optics on and off a few times. Calm down, Goa ... it's not like it was when you just landed on world... right? "Shhhheee was messing with you." Slipstream keeps a firm grip on that antennae. "She's messing with the wrong femme's mech Goa. You are not to give her the impression that you can be won over, do I make myself clear on this? You are /mine/." Goa tries to duck his head in slight motions. "Yyyyes." His humor butts its way in. "Not stupid. Would probably eat me." Won over? Well, it was true. /That/ wasn't going to happen. But he's presently too terrified to take any exception to Slip's ... excessive ... defense. Slipstream releases the antennae, "Good." she growls, wings still flexing in agitation as she takes a seat on her recharge berth. Goa's grip on his helmet becomes immediately symmetrical, with a clack and wince. He starts to sidle away ... maybe not the wisest thing to do. But his fear is a few miles ahead of his sympathy, courtesy the loops in his processor. He slowly rolls away toward the wind shaft. Slipstream does nothing to stop Goa from leaving. It's clear she is very upset and Chimera the cause of it. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs